


Flower Emergency

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flower Allergy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I can’t believe that you just made up what your favorite flowers were and failed to mention that you’reallergicto them,” Maia mutters.





	Flower Emergency

“I can’t believe that you just made up what your favorite flowers were and failed to mention that you’re  _allergic_  to them,” Maia mutters, crossing her arms over her chest as Clary sneezes for what seems like the millionth time within the span of five minutes. 

“You work in a flower shop,” Clary retorts, blowing her nose, “and if I had told you I was allergic them on our first date you wouldn’t have called me and set up a second one!”

Maia rolls her eyes and hands her girlfriend another tissue as a peace offering as she replies, “The end of the world would be the only thing that could stop me from calling you again.”


End file.
